Rock Band: World Tour
Developers * Harmonix * Electronic Arts Publishers * MTV Games Rating * Teen Platforms * MacOS * Microsoft Windows * Nintendo GameCube * Sony PlayStation 2 * Sony PlayStation 3 * Nintendo Wii * Microsoft Xbox * Microsoft Xbox 360 Release Date MacOS, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox and Xbox 360 * NA: August 16, 2009 * AU: August 18, 2009 * EU: August 19, 2009 Characters Create 500 Characters Main Characters * American Phil * Betty Babe * Buzzsaw * Chris McAustin * Dora Sullivan * Earl Stephens, Jr. * Fritzi Kostopoulos * Grace Williams * Heather Moonbeam * Luke Buford * Maynard Winter * Megan Scott * Mekon Gemini * Moosejaw Boudreau * Mothership Q * Nicky Overdrive * Ol' Smokey * Penelope McQueen * Penny Twilight * Quentin Lance * Sharky * Sir Thomas * Sticks Ferguson * The Duke of Gravity (Mike Nawrocki) * The Magician Unlockable Characters * Austin Winkler from Hinder * Chad Kroeger from Nickelback * Cody Hanson from Hinder * Daniel Adair from Nickelback * Kelly Clarkson * Joe "Blower" Garvey from Hinder * Hannah Montana * Mike Kroeger from Nickelback * Mike Rodden from Hinder * Radney Foster * Ryan Peake from Nickelback The GameCube and Wii version Extra Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Link * Zelda * Pit * Captain Falcon * Ness * Lucas * Little Mac * Zero Suit Samus * Marth * Ike Songs The Main Setlist The Bonus Setlist Character Creator Available Hometowns * Amsterdam * Austin * Berlin * Boston * Chicago * Dublin * Kentucky * London * Los Angeles * Madrid * Montreal * New York * Paris * Rome * San Francisco * Seattle * Stockholm * Toronto * USA Male Faces * Rocker * Hero * Tourer * Meat Head * Gentleman * Wingman * Baby Face * Iron Man * Veteran * Cool Hand * Stone Jaw * Scrapper Male Ages * Teen * Young Adult * Adult * Elder Female Faces * Artsy * Runway * Vamp * Amazon * Belladonna * Sprite * Doe * Diva * Muse * Rascal * Rebel * Tomboy * Twee Female Ages * Teen * Young Adult * Adult * Elder Available Male Hairstyles * Chrome Dome * Curtained * Long Hair * Shaggy Hair * Sleek Mop * The Quiff * Short Hair * Boy Toy * Classic Mop (Known as 'The Mop' in RB1) * Lazyhawk * Messy Mop * Short Punk * Stray Dog (Known as 'Bandana' in RB1) * Ziggy's Mullet * Bald Eagle * Dapper Dan * The Emover * The Pompadour * Feathered * Tailgater * Greaser * Long and Layered * The Natural * Better Off Dreads * Long Twists * Redneck * Fauxhawk * Dreadlocks * Long and Wavy * Mandana * Mohawk * Nightcat * Glamtastic * The Quill Pig * Squeeb * Closely Shorn * Gabba Gabba Hair! * Hair Metal * Hanoi Locks * Pretty Boy * Wild Curls * Afro * Crazyhawk Available Female Hairstyles * Chrome Dome * Hairajuku * Curtained * Long Hair * Angel Wings * Casual Hipster * Short Punk * Free Locks * Hippie Bangs * Long and Straight * Pageboy * Reverse Flip * Short Spikes * Side Ponytail * The Flapper * Little Pigtails * The Pixie * Lolita * Long and Wavy * The Betty * Anime Buns * Femover * The Jacqueline * Layered * The Joan * Feathered * Punked Out * T.W.A. * Asymmetrical Bob * Bouffant * Contrast Fringe * Long Twists * Dreads * Dancing Queen * Dread Falls * Long Pigtails * The Natural * Trihawk Default Bodies Characters created in Rock Band 1 are locked to a specific instrument depending on what instrument controller the player is using to make the character. Depending on which instrument is being used, male and female characters have "default bodies" that can be edited before the character is created. Default Male Singer Physique * Face- Rocker * Eye Color- Brown * Hairstyle- Short Punk (Light Yellow) Clothing * Torso- Solitary * Legs- Seattle Specials * Feet- Italian Half-Heeled Shoes Default Female Singer Physique * Face- Artsy * Eye Color- Brown * Hairstyle- The Jacqueline (Light Red) Clothing * Torso- American Girl * Legs- Jean Genie * Feet- Low School Kicks Default Male Guitarist/Bassist Physique * Face- Rocker * Eye Color- Brown * Hairstyle- Feathered (Yellow) Clothing * Torso- Vintage Rock Tee * Legs- Seattle Specials * Feet- Italian Half-Heeled Shoes Default Female Guitarist/Bassist Physique * Face- Artsy * Eye Color- Brown * Hair- Lolita (Brown) Clothing * Torso- Thrashin' Tee * Legs- Jean Genie * Feet- Low School Kicks Default Male Drummer Physique * Face- Rocker * Eye Color- Brown * Hair- Ziggy's Mullet (Black) Clothing * Torso- Stella Singlet * Legs- Seattle Specials * Feet- Italian Half-Heeled Shoes Default Female Drummer Physique * Face- Artsy * Eye Color- Brown * Hair- Curtained (Brown) Clothing * Torso- Top Tank * Legs- Jean Genie * Feet- Low School Kicks Clothing District (Male) Punk Pieces Torso *Biohazard Boybeater *Negative Union *Flannel Ledbetter *Mod Winter Parka *Rat Bastard Hoodie *Strummer Studs *Blazed Out *Underclass Reject *Savage & Patched *Cougar Army *Fashionable But Irrational *Glutton of Privilege *Mr. Zebra *Thunder Road *Sonic Superstate Spikes *Road Warrior Vest *Apocophile Leathers Legs * Zipped Uprising * Hopeless Animal Jeans * Molotov Long Shorts * Xavier Demon * Ura-Hara Camos * Shredded Shredders * Truculent Pants * Wreckless Pants * Depleted Trousers * DIY Nightmare * Anarchy Flight Pants * Neoplastic Sarcastic Jeans * Road Warrior Pants * Kilty as Charged Feet * Low Skool Kicks * Dee-lites * Dirty Mouth Breathers * Worn Dornholes * Folded Dornholes * Self-Inflicted Slip-ons * Skandalous Slip-ons * Stars & Hype * Puff Streets * Big Cat Crawlers * Tape Heads * 12-Hole Red Riders * Electro-tones * Luchadore Boots * Run Down Boots * Concrete Jungle Kickers * Ready Steady Boots * Boot Lined Boots * Flag Day Boots * Lace Pacers * Smoothies * Splatter 6s * Nailed to the Floor * Motorcyle Mayhem Boots * Stompinwolf Metal Merch Torso * Camoflage * Solitary * Death Metal Tee * Toxic Tee * Metal Demon Shirt * Slasher * Military Issue * Judas Jean * Studtallica * DIY Vest * Spiked Twilight * Brainpower Jacket * Troll Vest * Halford Harness * Arockalypse Now * Thunder Dome Vest * Pelzhemd * Dragon Lord's Armor * Summoner's Robe * Heart of Bone Legs * Ductwerk * Wanted: Shred or Alive * Arpeggio Pants * Crazy Diamond Pants * Gladiatorial Combat Leggings * Tallboy * Savannaflage * Optical Delusion * Chapped Legs * Bleach Party * Rising Sun Pants * Guerilla Pantsfare * Nocturnals * Studded Drainpipes * Iron Rainbow Leggings * Sequintial * Hanzo Leathers * Boa Constrictors * Stone Cold Reptiles * Oni Kneestabbers * Pelzgamaschen * Summoner's Leggings * Rock Hunter Leggings Feet * Star Jumps * Color Me Plaid * Crap Kickers * Painters * No. Thirteens * Summoner's Shoes * Tommy Stompers * Hanzo Boots * Butane Joe * American Heroes * Plate Metal Boots * Bont Laarzen * Chain-Link Boots * Nightmare Cowboy * Burn Higher Boots * Roadstar Boots * Knights of the Metal Republic * War Club Boots * Tricerabottoms * Thunder Dome Power Stompers * Bone Kickers Goth Garb Torso * Skully Sleeveless * Skelly Shirt * Messrs Spekyll & Ryde Shirt * O is Me Hoodie * Truss-Tee * Princeps * Bondage Scout Uniform * Dr. Acula Lab Coat * Byronial Underfrock * Libertinette * Majorca Coat * Spider-Silk Capelet * Beau Filet * On the Ropes * Treacherous Trench * Charles the Bloody * Dr. Acula Cape Legs * Skelly Pants * Skulking Shorts * Graveyard Issue * Kohl Black Denim * Mighty Mercury's * Twice Shy Pants * Pop Gothic Pants * Funereal Flares * Star Kinght Breeches * Little Lord Gothleroy * Lightning Strikes * Safety Pants * Leather and Mace * Legwarmers & Old Lace * Graver Specials * Life Savers * Peter Pants Feet * Skully Dornholes * Things * Mummy Stompers * Tin Men * Dr. Acula Orthopedics * Jack Spats * Warlock Slippers * Future Perfect * Melancholy Calf Embracers * Laced and Lovelorn * Ghost Ranchers * Mighty Spikes * 22-Hole Glossy Leather Boots * Feelin' Low Hightops * Detonators * Visigothic Treaders Rock Rags Torso * Stella Singlet * Vintage Rock Tee * Father Wolf * Ring Tone * Witticism * Zoom Rugby * Good Hoodie * Vintage Vest with Tee * Chambre Shirt * The Floridian * Alabama Slamma Button-down * AF Shirt * Doctor What * Highland Ruffles * Vintage Blazer and Tie * Prince of Parties * Professor * Leather Jacket Weather * Triple Fat Moose Vest * Heart of Morocco * Baton Jacket * Regal Vestiges * The Duke of Jackets Legs * Carpenter Pants * St. Monday's * Worn Cords * Dolltree Leisure Pants * Perfect Distress * Texas Slims * Ora Rocker Pants * Patchwork Tilt * Seattle Specials * Sash & Burn Jeans * Classic Leather Pants * Boa Print Pants * Rubber Hose * Mole Skin Leather Pants * Smith Tyler's * Flare de Lis * Eltons * Laces & Vinyl * ¡Toro! Trousers * Dolltree Pinstripes * Dungarees and Dragons Feet * Hightop Dornholes * Sriped Dornholes * Vintage Crawlers * Italian Sneakers * Wango Tango Shoes * Marimbas * Velouraptors * Basketball Trainers * Fab Harness Boots * Teddy Boy Boots * Italian Half-Heeled Shoes * Mercuries * Devil's Angels * Western Boots * Embroidered Western Boots * Combat Boots * Thunder Dome Battle Boots Thrift Threads Torso * Hafta Halfshirt * Blood of Thine Enemies Tee * Octoballer * SVEES Tee * Where Eagles Dare * Barrbarous Tee * Brandywine Diner * Dokkazord Tee * High School Wrestling * Kreig Tee * Mohawk Mall * Mount Chiller * Mr. James Hairstyles * The Dragonslayer * Watercolor Fantasy * Horizontal Stripes * Long and Short Tee * Vest Behavior * Delivery Dude * Junk Pile Argyle * Medallion Stallion * Chest for Success * Floral Values * Polyester Inferno * Arena Rocker * Brooklyn Vest * Working Classy * Bicep Brandisher * Ripped Tee * Pump Jockey * Dressed and Confused * Misty Mountain Top * Fringe Benefit * Baja Poncho * Braced for a Flight * Cape Odd * Crimefighter Cape * Viva Las Vegas * Roadie Jacket * Brokeback Jacket * Studly Suspenders * Cuffed and Collared * Modern Lover * Rat Pack Jacket * Smoking Jacket * Sharkskin Suit * Top of the Magic-User * Eternal Glamnation Top * Jimmy's Coat * Metal to the Bone * Dream Catcher * Dressed to Kill Armor * Belt of the Usurper * Bourgeis François * Lawless Pauldrons * Okiro Armor Legs * Ready, Shreddy, Go! * Classic Cut-offs * Roadie Shorts * Bitchin' Boardies * Short Pants O' Mine * Flashback Slacks * Floarl Boardies * Leggings of the Beast * Loon Pants * Sloppy Slacks * Tough Guy Camos * Working Overtime * Danger Zone Pants * RoboCrotch * Pants of the Magic-User * Eternal Glamnation Pants * Dressed to Kill Flares Feet * Hobo Hightops * Nubucks * Custom Kicks * Scouser Boots * Slippers of the Magic-User * Eternal Glamnation Slippers * Texas Two-Steppers * I Would Die 4 Shoes * Main Force Patrol Boots * Dressed to Kill Boots Other Clothes Torso * D Legs * D Feet * D Whole *Rock Bandit * Accessories Glasses & Masks * First Eye Blind * 3D Glasses * Four Eyes * Bluff Shades * Pirate Eye-Patch * Route 66 Shades * Bug Eyes * Peace & Love Sunnies * Costellos * Jackie O's * Steampunk Vision * Unknown Stranger * Stitched in Time * Business Class Glasses * Librarian's * Agent Issue * Miranda Sunglasses * Très Moderne Sunglasses * Oi! Oi! Oink! * K-12s * Plague Doctor * Horse with No Name * The Zebra * Deft Leopard * Face of the Tiger * Neo Maxi Zoom Dweebie * Hockey Mask * Blinded by the Light Shades * Jumpin' Flak Mask * Numb Skull * Black Masquerade * Spiked Gas Mak Earrings * Punk 101 * Ten Penny Nails * Earplugs * Spikes * Cave Bling * Dangles * Hoopdies * Ear Bones * Stainless Steel Spikes * Ankhlettes * Spades * Lucky Stars * Spiral Taper * Unlockables * 3 Ring Circles * Arachnolobia * Peacock Feather Earrings Piercings * Brow Barbell * Needles and Pins * Anne-Marie * Nose Ring * Septum Ring * Labret * Pierce Pressure * Acting Out * Lip Ring * Airport Security Disaster * Masochist * Symmetrical Bandanas Edit * Super Trooper * Bandito * Mexican Bandana * Dutch Bandana * German Bandana * Russian Bandana * French Bandana * Icelandic Bandana * Brazilian Bandana * Italian Bandana * Aussie Bandana * Japan Bandana * USA Bandana * Ragin' Contagion * Screamin' Skull * Glamma Bandana * UK Bandana Wrist * Perspicacity (single) * Devil's Rope (single) * Checked Off Cuff (single) * Hero's Cuff (single) * Yard Dog Cuff (single) * Percpicacity * Stripy Wristwarmer * Devil's Rope Bracelets * Checked Off Cuffs * Hero's Cuffs * Pyramid Spiked Cuffs * Good Time (single) * Wristwarmer (single) * Yard Dog Cuffs * Calcu-Watch Xt4000 * Studded Gauntlets * Stubbed Gauntlet (single) * Good Times * Timely * Sweat & Spikes * Wristwarmers * Strudded Bracer * Buckled Gauntlets * Time to Party Watch * Perspiration & Pyramids * Laced Down * Spiked Gauntlet * Brad the Impaler Gauntlet Rings * Ouch! * Reminder Rings * Twistsilver * Lucky No. 7 * Ring to the Hills * Yoric * Fingercrest * Naga * Casketcase * Eye on You * Punkture * Wing Bling * Little Loopy * Talonted * Ebony & Irony * Batring * Eye of Ra * Rock Candy Gloves * Mummy Hand Wraps * Skelly Gloves * Punk and Disorderly Tattos * Driving Gloves * Hands in Gloves * Whole Lotta Gloves * Tangible Girl * Fingernet Gloves * Golfing Gloves Hair Salon Hair *Chrome Dome * Curtained * Long Hair * Shaggy Hair * Sleek Mop * The Quiff * Short Hair * Boy Toy * Classic Mop (Known as 'The Mop' in RB1) * Lazyhawk * Messy Mop * Short Punk * Stray Dog (Known as 'Bandana' in RB1) * Ziggy's Mullet * Bald Eagle * Dapper Dan * The Emover * The Pompadour * Feathered * Tailgater * Bryn Bonnet * G.I. Cap * Greaser * Long and Layered * The Natural * Better Off Dreads * Long Twists * Newsie * Paperboy * Redneck * Fauxhawk * Dreadlocks * Long and Wavy * Mandana * Mohawk * Nightcat * Glamtastic * The Quill Pig * Squeeb * Jazz Man * The Humphrey * Closely Shorn * Gabba Gabba Hair! * Hair Metal * Hanoi Locks * Pretty Boy * Wild Curls * Afro * Crazyhawk *The Irony Cap *Backwards Irony Cap *Pickelhaube *Biker Cap *Knit Cap *Dread Wrangler *Pickelhaube *Chairman's Cap *Urban Cowboy *Helmet or High Water *Stunt Double *Bandit Cowboy *Aviator Cap *Happy Rancher *Suburban Cowboy *Top Hat *Norseman Facial Hair *Clean Shave *Stubble *Royale *Dirt 'Stache *Pencil 'Stache *Sideburns *Full Beard *Standard 'Stache *Chin Curtain *Chin Beard *Chin Strap *Standard Goatee *Bushy 'Stache *The Lemmy *Lamb Chops *Chopper *Long Goatee *The GG *Van Dyck *Long Beard Clothing District (Female) Punk Pieces Torso *Camden Calling Cami *Magic Tanktop Ride *Sleeveless in Seattle *Top Tank *Starlight *Open Heart Serger Tee *Therma-stat *Frankenstein's T-Shirt *Bad Reputation *Rockington Reform Uniform *The Right Stripes *Skull Flowers *GoTag Thermal *Defiant Leathers *Union Bikini *You Jane *Like a Virgin *Rockington Prep Uniform *Beatrix *G.I. Ginger *Not So Straightjacket *MA-1 Classic Flight Jacket *Coatatonic *Spike *Apocalypse Girl *Nikola Parka Legs *Maine High Water Jeans *Camo Cargos *Patchy Pedal Pushers *Oi! Jeans! *Checkers or Chess *Annabelle Pants *Puck Tails *Body Panels *Jean Genie *Tiger Tiger *Plaid Day *Stretchy Leopards *Tartan Skirt *Not Pants *Bling Kitty *Safety Skirt *Bling Leather Mini *Sgt. Sexy *Mini Grunge *Bandito Minito *Patchy Skinnys *Slashers *Camo Micro Shorts Feet *Dee-lite Dornholes *Dirty Mouth Breathers *Worn Dornholes *Folded Dornholes *Mary Birds *Skandalous Slip-ons *Stars & Hype *Brawler Crawlers *Low Skool Kicks *Go Tiger! *Luchadore Boots *Tape Heads *12-Hole Red Riders *Electro-tones *Motorcycle Mayhem Boots *Radically '80s Boots *Run Down *Infinite Boots *Leopard Skin Ultratops *Checkered Past Boots *Flag Day Boots *Lace Pacers *Smoothies *Splatter 6s *Plaid Reputation Boots *Butane Jane *Stompinwolf *Platform Anklysaurs Metal Merch Torso *Catch as Catch Cannibal *A-to-Zebra Silk Top *Stud Minder *Perforations Vest *Breastplate *Metacular Corset *Ch-ch-chain Is *Giant Killer Armor *Articulated Leather Jacket *Roadstar Armor *TriceraTops Vest *Spiketress Armor *Toci's Chest *Titanium Maiden Armor *Wyvern Slayer Armor *Citlalicue's Chest *Demon & Lance Top Legs *Josic Wails Leggings *Gam Crackers *Studcore Leather Pants *Twisted Barbs *Angled Leggings *Snake-Os *Poleyn Leggings *Belfrey Denim *Demon & Lance Leggings *Spiketress Leggings *Roadstar Leggings *Titanium Maiden Leggings *Toci's Legs *Giant Killer Leggings *Wyvern Slayer Leggings *Citlalicue's Legs Feet *Roadstar Boots *Thunder Dome Power Stompers *Color Me Plaid *Combat Boots *Nightmare Cowboy *Painters *Giant Killer Boots *Devil's Angels *Spiketress Boots *Titanium Sabatons *Plate Metal Boots *War Club Boots *Toci's Feet *Bont Laarzen *Tricerabottoms *Wyvern Slayer Boots *Stone Demons *Citlalicue's Feet Goth Garb Torso *Weepy Hollows Top *Lonely Hearts Club *Mesh Missiles Hoodie *Pretty in Black *Skull Crossed *Annabelle Lee *Lace Trace *Coat of our Discontent *Back in Straps *Angelic Corset *Evil Corset *Melancholy Prom *Mall Bat *Mummy's Wrap *Anne of Seven Gables *Mistress of the Night V-Neck Legs *Pixie Pants *Skull & Goth Bones *Catch o' the Day *Vinyl Maid *Vinyl Maid Bare *Nonsense and Sensibility *Candy Stripe Legs Micro *Rebel Rebel *Vinylation *Nevermore Micro *Haunt Me, Haunt Me Mini *Trussed Issues *Bare Your Skull *Crinoline & Tears *Puff Skirt *Skully Puff Skirt *Mummy Dearest Feet *Basket Case Boots *Rain O-er Me *Bela Boots *Lenore's Heels *Goody Two Tone Boots *Treacherous Spikes *Stand & Deliver Platforms *Nine Inch Heels *Mistress Stilettos *Ghost Ranchers *Safety Straps *Visigothic Treaders *Which Witch's Boots Rock Rags Torso *American Girl *Dead Ringer *Thrashin' Tee *Skully Tee *Mélange à Trois *12th Night Tunic *Good Hoodie *Hells Belle *Stitchin' Time *Kashmir Tunic *Venus Fly Trap *Paisley Amazing Tunic *Lucky Star *Chains of Love *Panzer Girl *Wave Rider *Atom Splitter *Lost My License *Simply Irresistible *LA Woman *God Save the Queen *Dance Commander Legs *Tragically Hipsters *Miss Lizzy *Sweet & Tartans *Four Cords *Jaunt Cargos *Spandex None the Richer *Heartbreaker Leggings *Black Leathers *Sail Away Pants *Queen Britches *Super Supergirl Shorts *Stevie Knickers *Hip Huggers *Molly's Mini *Home Wreckers *9-to-5 Pants *Frillseeker Skirt Feet *Wellies *Skully Dornholes *Striped Dornholes *Basketball Trainers *Marimbas *Mercuries *Motorcycle Mama *The Wide Stripes *9-to-5 Heels *Slouchy Stirrup Boots *Strap and Spike Heels *Walkin' Boots *Warrior Princess *Lyrical Swans *Embroidered Western Boots *Western Boots Thrift Threads Edit Torso * 66.6 FM WHMX * Nuclear Proliferation Tee * Oconto Fals * Real Steel * Rossi's Motorcycles * Wisconsin Sunset * 10K Fun Run * Muscle Car * 300lbs. Club * Cyber Panther * Moped Devotee * Undone Sweater * ...What a Tee-Shirt! * Cat Scan * Club Girl Halter * Football Jersey * Winged Serpent * Might As Well Jumpsuit Top * Dirty Denim Jacket * Nights in Tight Satin * Plaid Reputation * C'est Chic Halter * Pristine Jean Jacket * Flower Child * Ao Dai Top * Hell and Ready * Trail Blazer * Achy Breaky Shirt * Polka Dot Pin-up * Faithful Shift * Hot Costume Dress * Black Widow Cape * Cape Odd * Crimefighter Cape * Barbarian Princess * Sweet Cheetah * Easy Tiger * Art School Dress * '80s Jacket * Apathetic Aesthetic * Grandpa's Camo Coat * Geometric Figures * Maximum Mini * Simply Mod * The Jacket Formerly Known as Ruffled * Matadorable Jacket * Metal Goddess Bodice * Spaulders of Metal * Friend or Faux * Tire Armor Legs * Might As Well Jumpsuit Shorts * Bulky Shorts * Hardcore Shorts * Your Pleatin' Heart * Poodle Skirt * Might As Well Jumpsuit Slacks * Wall Flowered * Swell Bottoms * Booty and the Beat * Your Mama Don't Pants * Vigilante Panties * Pants Macable * Matadorable Leggings Feet * Teenage Kicks * Wake Me Up Before You Go Gos * Kinky Boots * Venus in Spurs * Sneaker Boots * Bipolar Skates * Metal Plates * Clydesdales More Clothes Torso * D Legs * D Feet * D Whole *D Accessories Glasses & Masks *First Eye Blind *3D Glasses *Four Eyes *Bluff Shades *Pirate Eye-Patch *Route 66 Shades *Bug Eyes *Peace & Love Sunnies *Costellos *Jackie O's *Steampunk Vision *Unknown Stranger *Stitched in Time *Business Class Glasses *Librarian's *Agent Issue *Miranda Sunglasses *Très Moderne Sunglasses *Oi! Oi! Oink! *K-12s *Plague Doctor *Horse with No Name *The Zebra *Deft Leopard *Face of the Tiger *Blinded by the Light Shades *Neo Maxi Zoom Dweebie *Hockey Mask *Jumpin' Flak Mask *Numb Skull *Black Masquerade *Spiked Gas Mask Earrings *Punk 101 *Ten Penny Nails *Earplugs *Spikes *Cave Bling *Dangles *Hoopdies *Ear Bones *Stainless Steel Spikes *Ankhlettes *Spades *Lucky Stars *Spiral Taper *Unlockables *3 Ring Circles *Arachnolobia *Peacock Feather Earrings Piercings * Brow Barbell * Needles and Pins * Anne-Marie * Nose Ring * Septum Ring * Labret * Pierce Pressure * Acting Out * Lip Ring * Airport Security Disaster * Masochist * Symmetrical Bandanas * Super Trooper * Bandito * Mexican Bandana * Dutch Bandana * German Bandana * Russian Bandana * French Bandana * Icelandic Bandana * Brazilian Bandana * Italian Bandana * Aussie Bandana * Japan Bandana * USA Bandana * Ragin' Contagion * Screamin' Skull * Glamma Bandana * UK Bandana Wrist *Jelly Bracelet (single) *Jelly Bracelets *Perspicacity (single) *Devil's Rope (single) *Sweet & Tart *Checked Off Cuff (single) *Hero's Cuff (single) *Yard Dog Cuff (single) *Perspicacity *Stripy Wristwarmer *Devil's Rope Bracelets *Stubbed Gauntlet (single) *Checked Off Cuffs *Hero's Cuffs *Pyramid Spiked Cuffs *Stubbed Bracer (single) *Good Time (single) *Buckled Gauntlet (single) *Yard Dog Cuffs *Studded Gauntlets *Good Times *Timely *Sweat & Spikes *Wristwarmers *Stars and Studs *Strudded Bracer *Buckled Gauntlets *Brad the Impaler Gauntlet *Perspiration & Pyramids *Laced Down *Spiked Gauntlet Rings *Ouch! *Reminder Rings *Twistsilver *Ebony & Irony *Lucky No. 7 *Ring to the Hills *Yoric *Fingercrest *Naga *Casketcase *Eye on You *Punkture *Wing Bling *Little Loopy *Talonted *Batring *Eye of Ra *Rock Candy Gloves *Mummy Hand Wraps *Skelly Gloves *Driving Gloves *Tangible Girl *Fingernet Gloves *Golfing Gloves Hair Salon Hair *Chrome Dome * Hairajuku * Curtained * Long Hair * Angel Wings * Casual Hipster * Short Punk * Casual Hipster * Free Locks * Hippie Bangs * Long and Straight * Pageboy * Reverse Flip * Short Spikes * Side Ponytail * The Flapper * Little Pigtails * The Pixie * Lolita * Long and Wavy * The Betty * Anime Buns * Femover * The Jacqueline * Layered * The Joan * Feathered * G.I. Joe * Tough Girl * Punked Out * T.W.A. * Asymmetrical Bob * Bouffant * Contrast Fringe * Long Twists * Retro Pony * Dreads * Raspberry Cap * Dancing Queen * Dread Falls * Friendly Skies Cap * Lolita Hat * Long Pigtails * The Natural * Trihawk * Knock 'Em Dreads * Rasta Mama * Fab Fedora * Suburban Gangster * Pickelhaube * Give 'Em Helmet * Hell on Wheels * Stripe Tease Helmet * Speed Demon * Head-turning Headdress *Irony Cap *Biker Cap *Knit Cap *Retro Pony *Raspberry Cap *Friendly Skies Cap *Lolita Hat *Scarlet Lolita Hat *Sequined Newsboy *Chairman's Cap *Pickelhaube *Urban Cowboy *Top Hat Instruments Microphones * Sonic Transducer * Shure Beta 57 * Shure SM57 * Shure SM58 * Sennheiser e 935 * Shure Beta 87A * Sennheiser MD 431 II * Neumann KMS 104 * Sennheiser MD 441 * Shure KSM9 Wireless Transmitter * Studded Belter * The Claw * The MicroBone Guitars * Squier '51 * Jackson JS30KV King V * Jackson JS30KE Kelly * Jackson JS30WR Warrior * Jackson KVX10 King V * Getsch G5235T Electromatic Pro Jet * Fender Classic '50s Telecaster * Squier Super-Sonic * Fender Big Block Stratocaster * Jackson Custom Kelly * Gretsch G5135 Electromatic Corvette * Fender Jaguar Baritone Special HH * Jackson WRMG Warrior * Fender '65 Mustang * Gretsch G5248T Electromatic Double Jet * Fender Standard Stratocaster * Jackson Custom Kelly (with reverse neck) * Jackson KV2T King V * Squier Esprit * Fender Toronado * Fender 1969 Thinline Telecaster * Fender American Vintage 1962 Jaguar * Fender TC-90 Thinline * Gretsch Astro-Jet w/ Vibrato Tailpiece * Jackson Custom Double Neck King V * Jackson DK1 Dinky * Jackson WRXT Warrior * Fender 1966 Jaguar * Fender American Deluxe Stratocaster HSS * Gretsch G5120 Electromatic Hollow Body * Fender 1972 Telecaster Deluxe * Fender Custom Telecaster FMT HH * Fender J5 Triple Telecaster Deluxe * Fender 1959 Custom Telecaster * Fender Stratocaster 12-String * Gretsch G5566 Electromatic Jet Double Neck * Gretsch G6134 White Penguin * Gretsch G6136T White Falcon * Gretsch G6138 Bo Diddley * Gretsch G6040MCSS Synchromatic Cutaway, Filter'Tron * Fender Custom Double Neck Stratocaster * Gretsch G6120-6/12 Nashville Double Neck * Gretsch G6199 'Billy-Bo' Jupiter Thunderbird * The Teardrop * Lightning Bolt! * The Mace * The Chainsaw * The Batwing * Bubbles * The Fallen Angel * SkeleTone * The Skull * The Brain * Hand of Gargalonn * Cthulhu's Revenge * The Axecutioner * Neon Dream * The Bomb * The Goat Head Basses * Fender American Standard Precision Bass * Fender Big Block Precision Bass * Squier MB-4 Bass * Squier Vintage Modified Precision Bass TB * Jackson C20 Concert Bass * Fender 1975 Standard Jazz Bass * Fender Classic Mustang Bass * Fender Jazz Bass 24 * Fender 1951 Precision Bass * Jackson Kelly Bass * Fender Deluxe Jaguar Bass * Fender Doubleneck Custom Bass * Gretsch G6073 Electrone Bass * Fender 1962 Jazz Bass * Fender American Vintage 1962 Precision Bass * Gretsch G6136LSB White Falcon Long Scale Hollow-Body Bass * The Teardrop Bass * Lightning Bolt! Bass * The Mace Bass * The Chainsaw Bass * The Grave Bass * The Batwing Bass * Bubbles Bass * The Fallen Angel Bass * SkeleTone Bass * The Skull Bass * The Brain Bass * Hand of Gargalonn Bass * Cthulhu's Revenge Bass * The Axecutioner Bass * Neon Dream Bass * The Bomb Bass * The Goat Head Bass Drums * Hobo Crate Kit * HMX V-Series Kit with Zildjian Pitch Black cymbals * Warehouse Original Kit * Ludwig Classic Maple Drums * DW Collector's Series Maple Drums * Pearl Reference Series Drums * Ludwig Vistalite Drums * DKS-5910 Pro High-Tech Performance Kit * Baroque Stage Kit in Rock Band Creator RocK Band Creator was released on 2008 Photocreator Backgrounds * Toobin * Scorpion * Thrift Store * Steven's Motel and Gas * Dave's Bar Tours Venues * Amsterdam ** De Magische Tuin (small club) ** Orion Lounge (big club) ** Ranstad Theater (theater) * Austin ** Sweaty's BBQ (small club) ** The Bison Room (big club) ** Echo Hangar (arena) * Berlin ** The Wall (small club) ** Klub Weisbrot (big club) ** Das Krapfentheater (arena) * Boston ** Charles Pub (small club) ** The Establishment (big club) ** Hancock Theater (theater) * Chicago ** The Rails (small club) ** The Salt House (big club) ** Palace Hotel Ballroom (theater) * Dublin ** 504 Cypress (small club) ** Sullivan Square (big club) ** The Manor (arena) * Istanbul ** Abazan Arena (arena) * Kentucky ** Jack's Nightclub (small club) ** The Showcase (big club) * London ** The Underground (small club) ** Saville Row (big club) ** Penfold Dome (arena) * Los Angeles ** El Ocho (small club) ** The Snake Pit (big club) ** Wilshire Forum (arena) * Madrid ** Catedral 22 (small club) ** Teatro Fantasma (big club) ** Circo de Música (theater) * Montreal ** Cheap Shot Records (small club) ** Chronos Club (big club) ** Le Maison Scramme (theater) * Moscow ** Dynamite Palace (arena) * Nashville ** Outlaw Bar & Grill (small club) * New York ** Heebie Jeebie's (small club) ** Ramp Arts (big club) ** Empire Square Garden (arena) * Paris ** Bibliothèque Morte (small club) ** Roche De Planète (big club) ** La Salle de Bal Royale (theater) * Reykjavik ** ** Klauragdalshöll (theater) * Rio de Janeiro ** The Rockacabana (arena) * Rome ** Il Blue Dive (small club) ** Discoteca di Luce (big club) ** Il Grande Teatro Della Roccia (theater) * San Francisco ** Alice's Free Love Café (small club) ** The Quarter Hole (big club) ** Bay City Theater (theater) ** The Big Monster (arena) * Seattle ** Jimmy Astros (small club) ** Gas Works Tavern (big club) ** The Sealth Theater (theater) ** The Lava Pond (arena) * Shanghai ** Sheng Li Stadium (arena) * Stockholm ** Stockholm Synthdrome (small club) ** Mjolnir Lodge (big club) ** Swedisphere Theater (theater) * Sydney ** Brownstone Pub (small club) ** The Lonely Magic (big club) ** Bennelong Opera House (arena) * Tijuana ** Gasolina (big club) * Tokyo ** Gorilla Dome (arena) * Toronto ** Cactus Saloon (small club) ** The Blue Bull (big club) * USA ** Recording Studio (recorded) ** Unlimited Music and Bar (small club) ** Night Owl Club (big club) ** Interior Theater (theater) ** The Tournament Centre (arena) * Wyoming ** Cheyenne Polka Palace (small club) Category:Harmonix Games